


Revelation

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-10
Updated: 2002-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a revelation regartding recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Legion and Squonk for beta'ing this piece. 

## Revelation

by Kalia

[]()

* * *

Revelation  
By Kalia 

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to DC and the WB. I'm only taking them out to play and putting them back much happier then you last left them. I have no money and unless you want pay off my college debt don't bother suing. 

Archive: Smallville Slash Archive. All others ask first. 

Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Rating: G 

Spoilers: Spoilers up until Heat. 

Summary: Lex has some revelations regarding recent events. 

Illustration: <http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ClarkLex/files/Clexwedding.jpg>

The past week and a half had been largely a horrible experience. I had to admit my father was right for once when he'd sent me the prenup, but I'd been too weak-willed to resist Desiree and had let her convince me otherwise. At least the annulment was already being processed, and I had ordered all signs of the wedding destroyed. The sole exception was one photograph, of which I'd ordered two prints: Clark and I standing together wearing identical suits. The traditional groom and groomsmen pose. 

Ever since the aftermath of the tornadoes, Jonathan Kent had seemed more accepting of my friendship with Clark. He didn't even argue with me about my paying for Clark's suit to wear at the wedding. He still wouldn't let Clark accept the truck, though. 

Why did I fall for her act? Was it because she said she was there to save me? I should have told her right then the job of Lex Luthor's savior was already filled. Nothing I said to him, not even what I did, was enough to make him give up on me. He still saved me. I don't know how to thank him for that. The qualities I believed I saw in her can all be found in him. 

I should have married Clark instead of her. Oh, shit! 

"Lex, is something wrong?" 

"Clark, please come in." He was standing at the doorway to my study, shielding himself with the door. "Why do you ask?" 

"I just heard you cursing." 

My face warmed; I hope I wasn't blushing. "I was just reflecting on recent events. How is your dad doing?" 

"He's feeling better." As he approached, I shuffled the papers on my desk to keep him from seeing the photographs. 

"What are you hiding?" 

Was it suspicion or playfulness in his voice? I couldn't chance that it was the former. I pulled out one of the photographs and handed it to him. "I thought your mother might like the picture," I said, trying to explain it. "Since the Spring Formal pictures were never taken." 

Clark looked at me with one of those truly wide grins. "She'll love it. So, umm, why were you hiding it?" 

"I wanted to have it framed first," I lied easily. 

"Ahh." 

Our fingers brushed together as he handed the photo back to me. Maintaining my composure was getting more difficult. Why did he have to come over right now? "How was your first day back at school with your name cleared?" 

"Okay. Some people I didn't know very well gave me some strange looks. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me. You know--hang out and catch up." 

Aside from the wedding disaster, after the tornadoes I'd been busy forming Lex Corp and Clark had been working with his father repairing the damage to the farm. "Sounds like a good idea, but today isn't a good time." He slouched in front of me. I needed some time, but I didn't want to hurt him. "Why don't you come over one day this weekend? I can order pizza and we can watch some movies or something." Did I just ask him on a date? 

"That sounds great. How's Saturday?" 

He just said yes, didn't he? "Fine. You choose the movies." 

"I'll see you then." 

A soft hiss escaped my lips as I sat in my chair after he left. I'd been deluding myself for months. I needed a drink. 


End file.
